fahrradfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fahrrad-Wiki:Radler-Songs!
''Radlersongs 'Band bzw. Musiker‘s ''Um getextet = Original' 'Schrei-Rock!' König der Konditionen! = König der Emotionen! Fixie! = Hexxe! Des Stunt‘s bester Springer! = Des Teufelz bezter Reiter! Ultraviolett! = Rollendes Rad! /// Laufendes Rad! /// Drehendes Rad! Regen-Lied! = Kurbel-Lied! Doll‘s United! Eine Piste mit zwei Radler‘n! (Es war einmal Mix) = Eine Insel mit zwei Bergen! (Es war einmal Mix) Eine Piste mit zwei Radler‘n! (Radio Edit) = Eine Insel mit zwei Bergen! (Radio Edit) Alles ok auf‘m Rad! = Alles im Lot auf‘m Boot! Die heiligen drei Könige! Frei-Fahrt! = Frei-Bier! Klaus und Klaus! Im Spezieland! = An der Nordseeküste! Im tiefsten Spessart! = An der Nordseeküste! Extrabreit! Das Sprinterlied! = Das Fliegerlied! Jan Willem! Läuft denn die alte Lauf-Maschine noch? = Läuft denn der alte Lanz-Buldog noch? Die Randfichten! Läuft denn die alte Lauf-Maschine noch? = Lebt denn der alte Holz-Michel noch? Die Randdichten! Läuft denn die alte Lauf-Maschine noch? = Steigt denn der Alkoholpegel noch? Droesi! Droesemeyer! Roller 1-2-3 = Pippi Langstrumpf! Faltrad A-B-C = Pippi Langstrumpf! Abstürzende Brieftauben! Im Museum! = Im Strandbad! Die Toten Hosen! Auf Räder‘n wie diesen! = An Tagen wie diesen! Zehn kleine Demo-Radler! = Zehn kleine Jäger-Meister! Jackie Niebisch! Zehn Blechkisten! = 10 kleene Punkis! Heiter bis Wolkig! Zehn kleine Autostinker! = Zehn kleine Nazischweine! Hänschchen Klein Rap Dir Einen! Zehn Blechkisten! = Zehn kleine Negerlein! Kraftwerk! Radrennbahn! (Mix) = Autobahn! (Mix) Vollbremsung Halt Stop! = Musik Non Stop! Computertechnik! = Taschenrechner! Spezie 2010! = Expo 2000! Wolfgang Lippert! = Lippi! Räder roll‘n! = Erna kommt! Trio! Go, Go, Go! = Da, Da, Da! 4 Promille! Fahrrad! = Harald! J.B.O! Bolle Reiste! = J.B.O. Bolle! Medium Terzett! Ein Loch ist im Schlauch! = Ein Loch ist im Eimer! Nena! 99 Radler-Songs ! = 99 Luftballons! Udo Lindenberg! Kunstrad! = Cello! Auf‘m Fahrradweg! = Hinter'm Horizont! Tour de Natur! Keine Autobahn! Mobil ohne! Radel‘n wir Uns Frei! Mutabor! Spunk! = Lump! Andauernd! = Immer wieder! Die Gropiuslärchen! Natur, Natur! = Berlin, Berlin! Sandmann‘s Dummies! Ach Du grüne Neune! = Ach Du meine Nase! Feeling B! Sinnig! = Artig! Juckreiz! Kurbel'n pur! = FKK! Bill Halay! Roll'n rund um's Rad! = Rock around the Clock! Sound Convoy! High von den Straßen kommen wir! = Blau von den Bergen kommen wir! Amor und die Kids! Naturtalent! = Wunderkind! Grossstadtgeflüster! Weil es Vorschrift halt so ist! = Weil das Morgen noch so ist! Monster of Liedermaching! Muß Raus! = Hartz IV! Hans Albers! und Bruno Baltz! Das kann doch einen Radler nicht erschüttern! = Das kann doch einen Seemann nicht erschüttern! Auf der Radrennbahn Mittags um Eins! = Auf der Reeperbahn Nachts um halb Eins! Spyder Murphygang! Skandal im Straßenbau! = Skandal im Sperrbezirk! Herbert Grönemeyer! Radtanz! = Mambo! The Rankin Family! Touren-Fahrt! = Mairis Wedding! Radio SWR4! und Uwe Busse! (-: Genießen pur! :-) = Es lebe die Tour! Steig auf dein Rad! Puhdys! Kreiselnd wie ein Rad! = Alt wie ein Baum! Rocker-Rente! = Douwnhill-Grenze! Schürzenjäger! Power-Vehicel! = Jodel-Automat Die leeren Versprechungen! Heut geben wir Turbo-Speet! = Heute machen wir ne'Party! Die Ärzte! Spezieland! = Westerland! Helga Hahnemann! N'Tour-Sieg im Sprint! = N'Sechser im Lotto! Geier Sturzflug! Umdrehungsfrequenz! = Bruttosozialprodukt! Border Schultze und Adalbert Lutter! Eine Radfahrt die ist lustig! = Eine Seefahrt die ist lustig! Kurt Fischer und Dieter Lutz! Liegeradsong! August Heinrich Hoffmann von Fallersleben! Heilig‘s Blechle-Lied! = Deutschland-Lied! Bauer Schäfer Heinrich! Das Radlerlied! = Das Schäferlied! Gernot Mühge! Gott rette das Auto! = God save the Car! Spectacoolär! Meine träge Rickscha! = Meine kleine Schwester! Markus Becker! Scheich wir wissen wo deine Ölfelder steh'n! = Schiri wir wissen wo dein Auto steht! Mike Resnick! Radler Touren-Joe! = Bauer Cotten Eye Joe! Der alte Touren-Joe hat ein‘Fahrrad-Laden! = Old Mac Donald had a Farm! Carl Behr! und Harry Ralton! Sechstagerennen! Georg Herwegh! und Oktoberclub! Bet und Arbeit ruft die Welt! Mann der Arbeit! Lied der Autofreien! Piratenlied! Touren-Joe will eine Tour! = Käpt'n Bings will einen Rum! Tour de Natur Lied! Tour de Natur möcht ne‘Tour! = Käpt'n Bings will einen Rum! Kinderlied! Pass auf! Ein Fahrradsattel, ein Gaspedal! Skero! Fuß vom Gas! Binder und Kriegelstein! Fahrradlied! EPOMM! Radelhauptstadtsong - Wir fahren Bike! Liederbuch für Radfahrer von 1896! Radler‘s Leid! Fischmob! Bonanzarad! Erste Sahne! Fahrrad fahr‘n! Liegerad und Ökomobilgruppe (Hannover)! Farblicht! Horst‘s Party! Radler! Victoria Valta! Fahrradjunkie! Beppo Küster und Wolfgang Lippert! Ich fahre Rad! Jürgen und Peter! Fahrrad! Klemones! Bike Punks! Peter Petrel! Ich fahr so gerne Rad! Henkie! De Fiets van Piet van Pa! Batiste en David! Hier op mijn Fiets! Shonen Knife! Cycling is Fun! Prayers for Atheists! Bike Song! Henry Kaufmann! Lied vom Drahtesel! Andreas Diehl! Jaaaa wir san mim Radl do Singing Julia! Fahrrad in Amsterdamm! Kurt Fischer! Geh Mama huif am Papa! Future Bicycle Band! Qui Huan Xiang! Kategorie:Fahrrad-Wiki